


Hetalia x Readers

by writing_with_a_nerd (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gen, Hetalia, M/M, Multi, Other, Pick Up Lines, Russia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/writing_with_a_nerd
Summary: A bunch of random Hetalia x readers! I'm adding the characters tags and warnings as I go.





	1. America/Reader (The Hero Will Protect You!)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just about the most common kind of story for Alfred lmao I'm not sorry it's all I can think up right now

The other countries knew not watch horror movies with America. That was a mistake, and if made, you'd probably have yourself held in a death grip by the blonde man who is repeatedly yelling, "I'm the hero! I'll protect you, don't be scared!" when he himself is about to piss his pants.  


You'd made the mistake of agreeing to watch Insidious with said man. You were aware of his tendencies during these types of movies, but told him you would watch it with him since no one else would.  


While walking the short distance from your house to his, you were repeatedly grabbing your own right arm in a tight grip in a few places to prepare yourself for his hold-o-death. By the time you got to his house, popcorn was sitting on the table and Alfred had his trademark heroic smile on his face when he opened the door for you.  


"What took you so long?" he asked, well aware it'd only taken you 6 minutes to walk. "Come on!"  


Stepping aside, he let you in, and closing the door, plopped down on the couch after you. Without a word, he switched on the TV, the disc already loaded and the pointles preveiws for other movies began rolling on the screen. Instead of asking him to just fast-forward through them to the actual movie, you took the opportunity to talk to him before your arm was murdered.  


"So, why'd you wanna watch Insidious, Alfred?" you asked, distracting him the TV screen.  


"What? Are you scared?" he teased, laughing.  


"Obviously not. Are you?"  


"Is that a challenge?"  


"Perhaps it is."  


"Did you just go there?"  


"Perhaps I did. Wotcha gonna do about it, hero?" you grinned now.  


"Challenge accepted."  


He gave you smirk, and when the movie started, all he could think was 'Don't lose, don't lose, don't lose.' 

 

Unfortunately, for our hero, by the half way point he had his arms around your right arm in a death grip, repeating, 'don't lose, don't lose,' over and over again. He was obvious he lost, but just to make him happy you decided to show a little mercy.  


"H-Hey, Alfred?" you whispered, feigning fright.  


"Don't worry, (y/n)! The hero is here to save you!" he whisper-yelled. You could tell he was scared.  


"You won."  


"I-I-wha-huh?" he was quite surprised to hear that, even though he knew he'd win. 'Insidious was just too scary for 'em!' he thought in silent victory.  


"You won," you repeated calmly.  


He smiled brightly, pausing the movie with the remote which had been laying right beside him. "I won!" he cheered in victory, smiling happily. "But don't worry, the hero will cuddle you so you aren't scared!"  


"Did you just -"  


"Yes. Now, come here."


	2. Russia/Reader (I'm Not Scared)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're a new country, just looking for a seat somewhere at the world meeting. The only one that isn't currently around fighting countries or bickering pairs is the one right next to Russia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over used prompts for the win, ammirite?

You'd never attended a world meeting before, and your first impression was - "They seem to like squabbling over nonsense." Pairs and trios of countries were everywhere, fighting and bickering like young children as per usual. For a new comer, it was pretty amusing just to watch. Yet you got the feeling being near it wouldn't be so amusing, so you set out to find a seat away from them. It was easier said then done - they were all over the place, disorganized and no one noticed you (thankfully).  


Finally, you found a seat, right next to a silvery-blonde haired man with a scarf on. He looked interesting - wearing a scarf in the room practically being heated by relentless arguing. The other odd thing was that he was just about the only person fighting with someone else. In fact, he had a rather bright, childlike smile on his face and a few empty seats beside him in either direction. The guy seemed decent enough to you, so you went over, avoiding the flailing limbs and occasionally chairs disrupting your path.  


"Is someone sitting here?" you asked him when you had successfully made it over.  


He shook his head and you sat down, one or two countries now noticing you there. "Are you new?"  


You nodded. "I'm (c/n). You're..." you had to think for a moment. "Russia, right?"  


His smile seemed to brighten a little more at your acknowledgement. "Da! You ca -"  


He was cut short by the chaos around you two being halted, a few countries staring at you, fear plain on their faces for reasons unknown to you, but most were looking at the blonde man, carrying a serious businesslike air around him, entering the room and shouting at them to shut up and sit down. He turned to you, after noticing the normally empty chair filled.  


"Vhat country are jou?" he asked, or more demanded.  


"I'm the country of (c/n)!" you replied cheerily.  


"Jou're new aren't jou?" he questioned.  


You nodded. "Why?"  


"Vell, usually, no one sits next to Russia."  


"Why's that?" you said, and suddenly everyone started talking until finally the blonde yelled for them to shut up again. You put two and two together due to his accent, and figured he must be Germany.  


Finally, a man with sandy blonde hair, who you instantly recognized as America because of his voice, spoke up and said, "Everyone's scared of him!" in a bit of a more quieter tone he added, "Except me, because I'm the hero!"  


"Russia doesn't seem scary at all," you said confusedly. Currently, Ivan was now looking at the ground, the smile not very visible on his face. Mimicking America's tone, you added in a quieter voice, "He seems like the calmest to be honest."  


Everyone started talking again and Ivan lifted his eyes to yours. "Are you scared of me?"  


"I don't see any reason to be," you replied. "You seem rather nice."  


This brought the smile back to his face, making his eyes light up a little. "Really?"  


Nodding, you noted how cute he looked smiling like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short anyways so I might continue it somehow I don't know but my laptop is getting hotter Germany over here so I'll have to be going now.


	3. America/Reader (Pick up Lines)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't posted a Hetalia x Reader in forever I'm sorry! I'm terrible lmao I still hate my writing. Anyways, really bad pick up lines I got off the internet. I hope you cringe/laugh at them I did.

Alfred could be adorable, and this was one of those days.  
Watching TV with him, almost falling asleep, it was a rather boring day until you heard his suggestion.  
"(Y/n), wanna trade pick up lines?" Alfred asked out of nowhere, turning his attention to you.   
"Where's this coming from?" Raising an eyebrow, you waited and he simply shrugged his shoulders in response. You thought for a minute, whether you wanted to hear his or not, and then shrugged too. "Why not?"  
Alfred turned on the couch, sitting cross-legged to face you. "I'll start. So I hear you like conquering nations. Fancy conquering my heart?"   
You giggled. "Conquering? Okay then. Um...do you have a name, or can I call you mine?"  
Alfred chuckled, continuing. "Hey baby, I hope you don't mind me invading your territory!" He winked, making you laugh.  
"Roses are red, violets are blue, I didn't know what perfect was until I met you," you tried to think of better ones, but only cute, bad ones came to mind.   
"I was feeling a bit off today, but you definitely turned me on," Alfred winked again, earning another laugh.  
You suddenly remembered one you'd found while you were bored. "Do you have a cellphone in your back pocket? Because that ass is certainly calling me," and now, it was your turn to wink. Alfred blushed slightly.  
Just as this was out of your mouth, Matthew had been walking down the hall and he stopped dead in his tracks. _What the hell?_ Deciding to listen, he stayed by the doorway, even though neither of you would probably notice him anyways.  
"You must be treasure because I'm digging your chest," Alfred said, barely able to keep from laughing as you blushed and laughed.  
"Are those pants on sale? Because they're 100% off at my place," you laughed, winking.  
"Apart from being sexy, what do you do for a living?" Alfred couldn't help snorting at his line.  
And without hesitation, you replied, "You."  
Matthew felt his own face heating up, a slightly horrified expression on his face. Why did he have to stay there and listen?  
Alfred blushed slightly, biting his lip, before scooting closer to you and tilting your chin up to his. You felt your face grow warm, even though he'd kissed you a thousand times by now.  
When he didn't hear anything for a while, Matthew poked his head around around the doorway. _Bad idea, bad idea,_ he mentally kicked himself while walking quickly down the hall as originally planned after seeing Alfred kissing you rather roughly. One thing he knew was that he didn't feel like sitting on the couch too much after that.


	4. A/N

Okay guys. So I know these suck ass and I should probably just delete this book, but can someone give me some prompts? Or links to prompts and blogs and stuff like that? I have 0 ideas and I feel like I really need to update this book. So prompts or ideas would be really appreciated.


End file.
